


You're My Wendy

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Fluff, Harry is on her period, Nonsexual Ageplay, Zayn is her daddy, except she calls him baba, girl!Harry, im pouting, isnt that cute, lots of fluff, she is sad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: “I didn’t want to be too much. I’m always complaining about something. I’m such a baby.”Zayn moved so he was closer to Harry and rubbed her jawline gently. “But you’re my little baby, aren’t you?”or the one where Harry is on her period and she feels very pitiful and slips into little space and Zayn takes care of her.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You're My Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, honestly. I was trying to write something completely different and then this happened. If you didn't read the tags, Harry is a girl in this and there is nonsexual ageplay. I thought this was cute and figured it would be fun to write, which it was.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Harry was feeling rather pitiful; her bones ached, it felt like her ovaries were falling out of her body and she was positive she was losing all the blood in her body. She hadn’t had a period like this in close to five years and she was second-guessing her decision to get off birth control. She should have listened to Louis who told her the first few periods off birth control were going to be hell. Or maybe she should have listened to Liam who told her that there were other forms of birth control and just because one didn’t work for her, she didn’t have to give up altogether. 

Yet, Harry talked to her OBGYN at her last appointment and decided to get off birth control for a little while. It was wreaking havoc on her body and she had to remember all the awful symptoms she felt. She reminded herself that she wanted her period, she felt like it was better for her body if she had a period every month. She didn’t realize her periods were going to be worse post birth control. 

The only thing was that Zayn, her boyfriend of eight months, didn’t know how bad her periods were and she didn’t want to overwhelm him. She knew she was a lot to handle. Her mood swings could be awful, she jumped on a soapbox nearly every time they talked and when she told Zayn she wanted to try growing out her armpit hair, Zayn didn’t mind. It ended up that Harry hated having hairy pits. The point being, Harry was a lot and she didn’t want to complain about one more thing in his presence.

Which was why Harry was quiet on their midafternoon walk around town. She was hoping her high waisted black jeans were going to hold her insides together.

“Babes,” Zayn sighed, stopping on the sidewalk and turning to Harry. “I feel like there is something going on. You’re quiet today.”

Damn it, Harry thought. “I’m fine, just tired.” Zayn quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend, eyeing suspiciously until she faltered under his gaze. “I’m on my period, and it’s hell.” She confessed.

“Baby,” Zayn frowned as he ran his hands through her curly hair. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have stayed in.”

“I didn’t want to be too much. I’m always complaining about something. I’m such a baby.”

Zayn moved so he was closer to Harry and rubbed her jawline gently. “But you’re my little baby, aren’t you?”

Harry felt herself turn into mush under Zayn’s gaze as she nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered. 

“Let’s get you home so I can take care of you, alright?”

Harry nodded and allowed Zayn to hold her hand and lead her back to the car. It was only a month ago that Harry accidentally slipped into little space around Zayn. She was absolutely embarrassed and cried for hours until Zayn managed to calm her down. They didn’t talk about it for a few weeks until Harry felt comfortable enough to tell Zayn one of her secrets. Typically, Harry was the more dominant one in their relationship. Zayn was quiet and reserved while Harry was loud and outgoing. She didn’t mind making the decisions when Zayn was in his head too much. She didn’t mind cooking for Zayn or baking for him when he was too stressed with work to go grocery shopping. However, when Harry was able to slip into the right headspace it was cathartic for both of them.

Once they got to Harry’s apartment, Zayn led her into her bedroom and helped her get undressed.

“Do you want one of your onesies, baby?”

Harry shook her head. “One of your shirts and shorts.”

Zayn nodded and grabbed the items and handed them to Harry before he grabbed the sloth from her bed and walking off while Harry went to the bathroom. It was always difficult to fully regress while she was on her period; during these moments all she wanted was to be a little girl, she didn’t want to be a big girl anymore. Once she was properly dressed and changed her pad, she walked back into her bedroom and got in bed. 

“Here you go princess,” Zayn returned and handed her the sloth.

Harry took it in and held it against her chest, the warmth of it making her feel cozy. She put the sloth on her lower abdomen. Zayn sat on the side of her bed. 

“On the scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?” 

“Six,” Harry mumbled.

“I’m going to get you some water and then you’re going to have to take some medicine.”

“No!” Harry frowned and tried to push Zayn away.

“Come on princess, you have to be good to your baba.”

Harry pouted. “No medicine!” 

Zayn clicked his teeth and shook his head. “I must be in the wrong room. Here I thought I was taking care of my baby girl who always listened to her baba. Maybe I’ll go and see if I can find her.”

“No,” Harry cried out, stretching her arms out for Zayn’s. “No baba, I’ll be good. Please don’t leave me. I don’t want you to find another baby, I’m your baby!”

“You’ll take the medicine?” Zayn asked.

“Yes sir,” Harry told him quietly.

Zayn nodded and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “That’s my girl, I’ll be right back.”

Zayn disappeared again and when he returned he handed her the midol and a sippy cup filled with water. She held the sippy cup with two hands and gave it back to Zayn to set it on the bedside table. Harry held her hands up and made grabby hands at him. Zayn took off his shoes, shirt, and pants before climbing into the bed and pulling Harry flush against him. Harry sighed and wiggled herself against Zayn trying to get comfortable. Zayn ran his hand through Harry’s curls and kissed the top of her head. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly when he realized Harry had started to cry.

“It hurts,” she told him. “Don’t wanna be a big girl, wanna be little.”

“I know baby, I know. I’m so sorry. You’re my little baby though, aren’t you?” Zayn cooed, kissing her cheek. “You’ll never grow up, right? Baba needs his baby girl.”

Harry giggled and wiped away her tears. “Yeah, no grow up. We go to Neverland? Where we never grow up?”

“Of course,” Zayn smiled. “You’re my Wendy, right?” 

“Yeah, and you’re Peter Pan!!” Harry giggled again. “We watch it?”

Zayn nodded and moved away from Harry so he could grab the remote from the bedside table so he could play the movie. Harry only made it halfway through the movie before she was fast asleep. Zayn let her sleep and slipped away from the bed when it was time to eat and made her her favorite meal to eat when she was feeling little. Harry woke up in a better mood and insisted that she was well enough to color after dinner while they watched another movie. Zayn tucked her into bed at her bedtime and read her a bedtime story so she wouldn’t have bad dreams.

When Harry woke up the next morning, she kissed Zayn’s cheeks before getting out of bed and showering. Her period was still heavy and she still felt like she was on the verge of death but the night prior helped. She wanted to do something nice for Zayn though so once she was in clean clothes, she started to make him breakfast. Harry crawled back into bed once it was made and kissed Zayn’s forehead, his cheek, his neck and then his lips.

“Morning,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

“Morning,” Harry grinned. 

“Little?” Zayn asked, rubbing his eyes. Harry shook her head so Zayn nodded and kissed her on the lips, something that was prohibited when she was in little space. “How do you feel?” 

“I’m okay,” she shrugged. “I made you coffee and breakfast.”

Zayn finally sat up, stretching his arms over his head. “Thank you, my love.”

Harry nodded and stole another kiss before going back into the kitchen to wait for Zayn. When he walked into the kitchen he kissed her on the top of the head and sat down across from her. 

“What is all this for? You’ve nearly outdone yourself.”

Harry shrugged, blushing under his gaze. “I really appreciate you. You always take such good care of me and you accept me for all of my weird habits and,” Harry sighed. “I know I’m a lot is what I’m getting at and you’re so good to me.”

“Harry,” Zayn reached out and took her hand in his. “You take such good care of me. You always look out for me and you let me be me. I’ve never been so comfortable around someone. I love you.”

Harry smiled and moved out of her chair so she could sit on Zayn’s lap. “I love you.”


End file.
